


Crush

by bloodandarrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandarrows/pseuds/bloodandarrows
Summary: Little request off tumblr, Blackwatch!McCree x a Medic Reader(check out @bloodandarrows on tumblr for more)





	Crush

With his hand firmly tucked underneath his armpit, the young Jesse McCree sauntered down the long white corridors towards the medical bay slightly too happily. He was sure Gabe was going to be pissed as soon as he realized he was skiving off practice to see his favorite medic, but Jesse couldn’t care less.

Pushing open the double doors with a black boot, Jesse entered the usually quiet health center with a loud bang. Glancing up over your glasses from your work, you rolled your eyes at the sight of the young American. “Jesse..” you sighed, walking up from your desk towards the man, placing your hands on your hips as you stared at him, “What have you done now?”.

A large grin spread across McCree’s face at the sound of your voice, he didn’t care if you were about to tell him off… God, something about you made him stupidly happy - though, perhaps anything was better than spending sweaty gym sessions with a grumpy Gabe and that weird cyborg guy. “M’ got a splinter” he offered, raising his thumb to you eagerly.

At the sight of the tiny bit of wood sticking out from his thumb, you weren’t sure to scream in frustration or burst into laughter. Deciding against both those options, you smiled softly and bit your lip. “Really Jes? A splinter? Couldn’t you have taken it out yourself?”.

Shaking his head, Jesse pouted ridiculously, fluttered his eyes at you as he whimpered, “Naw, it hurts too much…”. Taking his hand into yours, you turned it as you inspected the splinter. Jesse watched you in fascination for a few moments before turning his head away from you as a sappy blush spread across his cheeks. “Besides, my fingers are too big to take the darn fiddly thing out”.

Raising an eyebrow, you tried to hide the amusement playing on your lips. You had to admit, the recruit was rather cute if a bit of an idiot at times - you were certain that when he got older, however, he’d be a real charmer. “It hurts too much?” you teased as you led him to sit on one of the hospital beds, “What, compared to when you lost your left arm?”.

Jesse grinned and nodded, his scruffy brown hair shaking around his ears. “Yes ma’am, it’s the little things that hurt the most after all”. “Oh?”. Turning away from him for a moment, you reached for a pair of tweezers before carefully tugging at the splinter, “What do you mean by that?”.

Tilting his head, Jesse watched you as you worked. He loved the way your teeth tugged on your bottom lip when you were focusing on something. “Well.. Ya’ know when you’ve got a big ol’ crush? …it feels like you’re gonna have a heart attack everytime you see them - but you’re never going to”.

Turning away from Jesse quickly to place the teasers in the bleach wash, a small blush spread across your cheeks. To hell to what you thought earlier, even as a young man Jesse McCree was a charmer. Standing up to brush down your lab coat, you smiled at your patient. “Right, all done!”. At your declaration, McCree’s shoulders drooped, he looked a little like a kicked puppy.

Feeling your heart drop a little, your placed a hand on your hip and playfully knocked his shoulder with the other. “Oh don’t look so sad Jesse! What will make you feel better hey? How about a sticker hm?”. Lifting his dark eyes, a playful look spread across the man’s face as that same goofy smile reappeared on his lips. “How about a lil’ kiss?“


End file.
